The Mystery of Skir
by writergirl142
Summary: 50 years after Operation Impending Doom 1, Invader Skir runs away from Irk. She runs to the unknown planet, Earth where she soon encounters fellow Irken invader, Zim. What ensues can only be defined as strange. *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i posted on first but then decided to post it here. This is my first attempt at Invader Zim fanfiction, so go easy on me.**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?

* * *

Chapter 1:

She was at the Great Assigning for Operation Impending Doom 2. She saw the Tallest hand out the assigned planets. She even saw the naive Zim demand his place in the invasion. But she couldn't care less.

Fifty years ago, she would've cheered along with her fellow Irkens. But after seeing just how bad their species were and how horrible things could be, she just didn't have it in her anymore. It didn't help that she had recently learned something about herself.

Her name was Skir. She was small, around the same height as Zim with blue eyes and a scar across her left eye from a mishap many years ago, the eye itself being unable to see. Her Irken uniform was blue with an attached hood and she wore black gloves and boots. She also had a pair of purple goggles on her head and had a pendent around her neck.

Once the assigning had been complete, Skir ran to the teleports to be teleported back to her ship. She just couldn't keep going with a race who thought that destroying the innocent was perfectly acceptable. She remembered that there was a planet that the Irken race wasn't even sure existed in the first place. Her S.I.R. unit, KIRA, the unit she had been given fifty years ago, was waiting for her. Skir punched in the coordinates and her ship took off.

It took six months for them to reach the planet, a planet that Skir soon found out was called Earth. She piloted her ship through the clouds until she found a suitable place to land. It was close to the edge of town and thus she wouldn't be too noticed once she established her home base.

Upon landing, Skir took out a tablet and started drawing with her left hand. Once she had drawn what she figured would be normal (this was also based on observations made by KIRA as they had flown through the town), she put the pen back in and collapsed the tablet. A drill came out of one end, which Skir put in the ground. It drilled down and Skir and KIRA ran from the site to avoid being crushed.

Once the base had been set up, she and KIRA used holographic technology to project solid holograms onto themselves for disguises. Skir's disguise made her look like a small earth child with pale skin, blue eyes and short messy black hair. Her clothing consisted of a blue short sleeve hooded jacket over a black long sleeve with a red collar, black gloves, dark blue skirt over blue and black leggings and black boots. There was also a backpack that would cover her pak. Her pendent remained around her neck and her scarred eye wasn't visible though she still couldn't see out of it. KIRA's disguise made her appear to be a very small dog.

The holograms were of the solid variety. Anyone who happened to touch them would feel what the disguises made them look like. If Skir even got a pat on the head, the person would fee hair instead of her antennae. Skir herself could even feel the messy ebony locks as they tickled her face.

She and KIRA stepped into their home and Skir took a look around. It wasn't a bad home. Hopefully, should any humans see it, it looked like a normal earth home. A suitable home for a defective Irken and her astonishingly loyal S.I.R. unit.

That she was defective was the information she had learned before leaving Irk for good. Not that she was too surprised. Her fellow Irkens only treated her mildly better than Zim himself and that was saying something. But being defective was probably what made her realize that what they were doing was wrong. A normal Irken shouldn't have felt those emotions at all.

Skir walked over to one of the chairs, climbed into it and curled into a ball, closing her eyes. Maybe Earth would be the place she could finally forget about all the horrible things she had done in the past. KIRA looked at her mistress, a look of concern on her face.

Later that evening, Skir awoke after having nodded off in the chair. Sitting up, she saw that KIRA was no where to be found. "Computer, where is KIRA?" She asked.

"KIRA is down in the lab under the house." The computer answered.

Skir sighed and stood, shaking her head a little to clear the grogginess. She went over to the book case, opened it and stepped into the elevator, which then took her down to the lab.

She walked through the halls, looking in each room for her robot. Finally, Skir found KIRA standing in front of the main computer screen. Images were flashing over the screen and Skir could just make out multiple images of humans.

"It'd probably be easier to find things out if we went out there, KIRA." Skir said, coming up to stand beside the robot.

KIRA looked up at her, saluting before returning her gaze to the tv. "Understood, mistress, but you were sleeping and I wanted to get a head start."

Skir was glad that she had modified KIRA's programming to allow for personality subroutines. It made talking to the unit a lot easier. Skir smiled. "Well, you've done well but remember we're not here to conquer the humans."

"I recall. We're here hiding."

"That's right. We're going to live amongst the humans away from the Irken race." The smile fell from Skir's face. "It's better living here then continuing to conquer and harm innocents just because our Tallest tell us it's the right thing to do." She activated her and KIRA's disguises. "Come on. Let's go walk around town and get a feel for what we need to do to blend in."

KIRA saluted. "Yes ma'am!"

**Hope this first chapter was good! Please leave a review! Only positive feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've redone this chapter a little bit because it wasnt right the first time i wrote it. I tried to explain why Skir's mind was changed from the usual Irken way of doing things. Hopefully, it makes sense**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

**Invader** Johnny: Thanks for the review! I havent thought of any possible pairings as of yet, but if i do, they will be purely boy-girl relationships.

* * *

Chapter 2:

As they walked, Skir looked up at the red sky, running over what had changed her mind forty-five years ago. She had been sent to conquer a planet called Railiv. It hadn't taken long to conquer with the Irken forces that had been sent with her. But as she watched the organic life being swept from the planet, something in her clicked. She noticed that once they became part of the Empire, they were essentially slaves, as standing up to the Irken Empire usually ended badly for the ones who resisted.

Skir had met a young Railivian who, when face to face with her, asked her why she was doing this. Skir tried to explain why she was taking their planet but the child just gave her the saddest look before saying that the Irkens were evil. Skir tried explaining that it was for the greater good of everyone, but when she went through the archives later, she discovered just how much destruction they had caused in their quest for universal conquest.

Maybe it was because she was a Defective, but she could see that destroying to expand wasn't right. But when she attempted to bring this up to their leaders, all they did was laugh and send her to another planet. That was the day she decided that being an Irken Invader was no longer what she wanted. At this time, there was nothing she could do to stop them, no matter how much she wanted to.

As she and KIRA looked around, they could see human children running to a battered building that had "SKOOL" in big lettering on the top. One of the children, a boy with curly red hair, ran by her, stopping and spinning around when they saw her.

"You better hurry or you'll be late." The child said then they ran off into the building. Skir thought a moment then turned to KIRA.

"KIRA, return home. This here might be one of the best ways to learn how to blend in." She ordered. KIRA saluted before running back the way they had came. Skir turned back to the building and followed the children inside, blending in as best she could.

The adult humans inside didn't ask for much. Just basic information that Skir had already had her computer generate that morning before she and KIRA left. The humans themselves didn't look particularly bright, but that was okay with her. It meant she didn't have to explain details that she was unable to. She was led down the hall to a classroom led by a woman named Ms. Bitters.

A few minutes after Skir had entered, the classroom door opened and Skir saw someone familiar goose step in. He was dressed in his normal Irken uniform but he wore a black haired wig and violet eyed contacts. It was like he had made no effort to hide what he really was. Ms. Bitters stood and came around her desk to stand beside the two new students.

"Class, I would like to introduce the two newest most useless appendages to the study body. This is Skir," she gestured to Skir. "And this is Zim." She gestured to the aforementioned Irken, who grinned maniacally. She looked at the two disguised Irkens. "Skir, Zim, if you two have something to say, say it now. Because after this moment, I don't want to hear another sound from you." She snapped the last part, snaking closer to the two aliens. Skir shuddered slightly, though Zim's expression remained unchanged. Ms. Bitters snaked off back to her desk.

Skir swallowed nervously. Despite being an invader for so long, she was now standing in front of a species that could very well send her to her doom if they found out what she was. Finally, she spoke. "I'm glad to get to know you all." And with that, she walked to one of the empty desks in front. As she looked around, she saw a kid with a huge head and black hair styled in a scythe-like style staring at Zim, mouth open and his finger pointing.

Zim meanwhile said that he was a "perfectly normal human worm baby" and that the children had nothing to fear from him. Skir clenched her gloved hands under her desk. She became worried that Zim would be able to recognize her and report her to the Tallest, but that didn't seem to be the case. Even when Zim looked right at her, which meant her disguise worked perfectly.

Ms. Bitters began class and not far into it, Zim raised his hand. "Yes, Zim?" she asked.

Zim sat back down. "In the event of say a full scale alien invasion, how prepared do you think this planet's defenses would be? Tell me!"

Ms. Bitters stared at Zim for a moment before continuing her lesson. "As I was saying, the universe is just doomed, doomed, DOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEDD." As she continued saying, "doomed", Skir looked to her left and saw the big headed kid, Dib, staring at Zim.

"Am I the only one who sees the alien sitting in class?" He asked. The children started looking around, Zim beginning to look nervous. "Right there!" Dib exclaimed, pointing directly at Zim. "That's no kid! That's an alien! An alien! One of the monsters I've been talking about!" Zim's eyes widened as he looked over at Dib. "He's here to conquer Earth!"

Skir saw Zim start to activate the self destruct in his right glove. Skir tensed, grabbing the edges of her desk until further statements about Dib being crazy made Zim turn off his glove. Frankly, Skir was glad that no one seemed to believe him. The humans really were very oblivious.

"What about his horrible green head?" Dib continued.

"Insolent fool boy!" Zim snapped. "It's a skin condition."

"And he's got no ears!" Dib persisted. He looked at Zim. "Is that part of your skin condition too? No ears?"

"Yes…" Zim mumbled, trying to sound embarrassed. Everyone looked at Dib with hate filled eyes.

"Man, Dib, you think just cause someone looks different you can call them an alien?" one kid said.

"I guess Old Kid is an alien too." Another kid said, pointing to the back on the class where a kid with an old face waved.

Dib went up to the board, where there were two drawings. "Okay, look, this is us." He said pointing to one drawing. "And over here, over here is Zim." He pointed to the other drawing. "Get it? Anyone? Anyone? Questions?"

"Yeah, what's your problem? All you ever do is talk about seeing aliens, ghosts and Bigfoot in your garage." One kid said.

"He was using the belt sander." Dib muttered.

Zim smirked. "Yeah, he's always saying stuff, I remember that one time."

Dib growled. "Hey, you just got here! Don't let him trick you everyone! I know what I'm talking about! I've always told you there are aliens out there and there it is! The proof, sitting right THERE!" He pointed at Zim.

"Well, he does look pretty weird." One kid said.

"Yeah, and he IS sitting." Another said. Skir could see Zim beginning to sweat.

"You see!" Dib continued. "He's the proof that everything I've been saying is true! Finally, proof that I'm… that I'm…"

Zim covered his mouth, imitating Dib's voice. "That I'm crazy."

"Okay that makes sense." A girl said.

"Wow, we almost believed him." Another kid said.

"Doom, doom, doom, go home now!" Ms. Bitters snapped as the bell rang.

Skir sighed as she stood. All she wanted was to go home. While being here would certainly help her and KIRA blend in more, she wasn't sure she would last very long if this was how classes went.

As her time in skool progressed, Skir realized several things. One was that if she acted apathetic, then people generally left her alone. Another was that Dib Membrane was known throughout the skool as a freak. He believed heavily in the supernatural, including aliens. He had recognized Zim for what he was from the start (not that Zim was really fooling anybody. He was just lucky that every human, but Dib and his sister Gaz were complete morons).

Skir herself had gotten the hang of human behavior a bit easier then Zim had. She avoided interacting with the other Irken just in case he recognized her voice. Skir was aware that the Tallest couldn't stand Zim any more than any other Irken (except Skir. She understood the psychotic Irken and even felt bad for him) and as a result, Skir was more then aware that the Tallest had never wanted Zim as a part of this invasion. Some information gathering done by KIRA had confirmed this. If Skir hadn't been so afraid of Zim giving her away to their leaders she would've revealed herself a while ago.

Heck, the Tallest probably would've done away with Skir herself had she not ran when she did. There was no place for defective Irkens on Irk. She was honesty worried about Zim. He idolized the Tallest and would no doubt be broken if he ever found out what they really intended for him.

At home, Skir spent much of her time tinkering in her lab. She had even expanded KIRA's personality subroutine and now, except for following orders (ones that Skir had programmed her to discern between) and still calling her Mistress, KIRA acted much like a very smart human child, which Skir was fine with.

Skir had begun experimenting with human food, trying to find something that she could eat with no ill effects. Mostly she found that sugary snacks were the main thing, which didn't surprise her since her race thrived on snacks (the Tallest themselves ate enough to feed the whole of Irk with sole left over). She also found that she could eat noodles and even pancakes and waffles.

One day, at skool, Skir and Zim encountered rain for the first time. They had been sitting in class when it started and while the human children were excited, Skir and Zim were a little shaken. Once skool ended, Skir and Zim were in no hurry to get out the door. Dib was more than ready for that, at least as far as exposing Zim.

The minute Zim stepped out in the rain, steam began coming off his body as the Irken started screaming with pain. He started running around in an attempt to get away. Skir tensed, not looking forward to that experience. Solid hologram or not, she would feel every drop of rain as easily as Zim. Deciding to get it over with, Skir bit her tongue and ran out into the rain. She didn't wait to see what it was doing to her and just ran straight home. Only once in the comfort of her own home did she tear off the hologram projector and drop to the floor curled up in a little ball of agony.

She must've passed out because the next thing she was aware of was opening her eyes and laying on her couch, a concerned KIRA looking at her.

"Are you okay, mistress?" KIRA asked.

Skir sat up, wincing slightly. "Yes I'm fine. Earth's 'rain' apparently burns Irken skin." Skir got up and walked to her window, seeing that the rain had stopped. "I got lucky that Dib was focusing on Zim at the time and not me." She muttered. But she knew that as smart as Dib was, he'd eventually figure out that she was an alien like Zim.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was better than the last. I tried to add a little more detail in. I'll keep trying to add detail as i write the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write but hopefully, i've put enough description.**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

**Invader** Johnny: Thanks for the review! I havent thought of any possible pairings as of yet, but if i do, they will be purely boy-girl relationships.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Days went by and Skir was able to live some kind of normal life. Despite knowing next to nothing about humans and their culture, Skir was able to bluff her way through rather easily. At least until the new student showed up. That's when the trouble really began.

On Valentine's Day, Ms. Bitters announced that they'd be getting a new student, sending two students to "the underground classroom" to make room for her. Skir wasn't too concerned. And then she saw her. Her name was Tak, a name that felt all too familiar to Skir but she wasn't sure why. Tak introduced herself and threw Valentine's Day meat to everyone. Then she got on Ms. Bitters desk and started reciting a poem to Zim, which made it sound like she liked him, though Skir wasn't sure that was the case.

At lunch that afternoon, Skir sat at her usual table, scooting the disgusting grey goop around her tray, not really interested in eating it. Zim was across the cafeteria, poking and prodding his food like it was going to stand up and bite him. Granted, considering what things like meat and water could do to them, she couldn't say she blamed him.

Then Tak sat next to her. She looked at Skir and smiled. "So you and Zim came here on the first day together, huh?"

Skir shrugged. "I guess though I've never really talked to the guy."

"What was your name again?" Tak asked.

Skir raised an eyebrow but answered, "Skir."

"That's quite an interesting name." Tak said, looking slyly at the shorter girl. Again Skir shrugged, standing up and throwing her tray in the trash as she walked outside for recess.

She sat on the swings slowly swinging herself back and forth as she watched Dib try to make conversation with Tak before Zim shoved him away. She saw Tak dump what looked like barbecue sauce on Zim's head, which of course made the Irken start smoking. After a little longer, the bell rang for them to return to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful, except for the fact that Zim seemed to believe that Tak really did love him as she had said in her poem. He kept trying to give her things and play tricks on her only for her to turn it around on him.

Finally the bell rang to signal the end of the day and Skir sighed with relief. She gathered her things and walked out the door, running out of the building as quick as she could. When she returned home, she found KIRA sitting on the couch watching some kind of television show. The robot's head turned when Skir walked in.

"Hello, Mistress." KIRA greeted. "How was skool?"

"Boring mostly." Skir answered, dropping her things on the floor and walking over to the couch. She climbed up to sit next to KIRA, closing her eyes as she turned off the projector, flexing her antennae back and forth to regain some feeling. "There was a new girl and she asked me a couple of questions about where I'm from."

KIRA nodded then sat straight up. "Mistress, there's someone coming to the door."

Skir jumped off the couch, turning on both her and KIRA's disguises. Using her pak legs, she lifted herself up to look through the peep hole to see who was outside and saw Tak standing in front of the door. Confused, Skir slowly opened the door. "Tak? What are you doing here and how do you even know where I live?"

"I know lots of things." Tak replied. She fixed Skir with an intense look. "I even know that you're not who you say you are."

Skir's heart started beating faster, but she forced her face to remain neutral. "What in the world do you mean?"

"I mean that while your disguise is better than Zim's, I can see through it just as easily." Tak said. She took something out and threw it at Skir. When it hit her, her holographic disguise faded away, revealing Skir's true Irken appearance. Skir gasped looking at Tak in shock. Tak started laughing, her own form beginning to fade to reveal an Irken who was taller than her with curled antennae and purple eyes. She wore a purple military uniform with some custom modifications. Her cat's appearance also faded revealing a customized S.I.R. unit.

"You're Irken?" Skir questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Mostly getting revenge on Zim but I'm also taking his job." Tak replied. "What I want to know is why are you here? The Tallest only assign one Irken invader per planet." Skir didn't say anything. Tak chuckled. "Fine, don't tell me. You can't stop me from destroying this planet and getting revenge on Zim." And then, she jumped up and faded away, her robot following soon after.

Skir stepped back inside, shutting the door and taking the holographic device in hand. Looking it over, she saw that there was no visible damage but decided to take it down to her lab to be sure. She looked over at KIRA, who had jumped into defensive mode when Tak cancelled their disguises. She relaxed when Skir looked at her, shaking her head.

"Stand down." She ordered, then sighed. "So at least one Irken on this planet knows we're here. I wonder how long it'll be before she alerts the Tallest." Skir sighed and walked over to one of the passages to her lab, with KIRA following close behind.

Down in her lab, Skir was typing on a keyboard. Tak's name was very familiar and she just couldn't place it. Finally, she located the information on all Irken soldiers and found Tak's file. Apparently, fifty years ago, Tak was going through training to become an Irken Elite, with the possibility of being chosen as an Invader. However a blackout occurred that took out the electricity on half of the planet Devastis.

This trapped Tak in a training cell on the day of examination. Despite the catastrophic power outage, all tests continued on the other still-working side of the planet, leaving Tak stranded. She pled her case to her assigned Control Brain in hopes for some leniency, but her request was promptly denied. She was then put into a janitorial squad to do hard labor on Planet Dirt for the duration of seventy Earth years before she could retake the examination.

That explained why Tak's name had sounded so familiar to Skir. Honestly, Skir didn't blame her for reacting the way she did, but that didn't mean she was going to let her get away with whatever her master plan turned out to be.

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter is up to par with the last one! Review and let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter took a little longer but i'm proud of how it turned out. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

**Guest:** Thanks for the review! Glad you're liking the story! I try to update every week if possible but sometimes, things make it hard to do.

**Cheese: **Thanks so much! I definitely plan to keep this fic going until the end. There are no plans in the near future to stop writing this fic and i dont plan on deleting or abandoning it.

* * *

Chapter 4:

It turned out that Tak's master plan involved removing the Earth's magma and replacing it with snacks as an offering to the Tallest. Her device appeared to be a giant hotdog stand that had a head and arms. For the first time since she had ran away, Skir willingly got herself involved in order to help save the earth, though as far as Zim, Dib and Gaz knew, she was a regular kid. At least until Tak exposed her.

She had been in Tak's "hot dog stand" with the Membrane siblings when Tak started laughing, a creepy laugh that sent shivers down Skir's spine. "What's so funny?"

"You honestly think that Zim is the only Irken living on you planet!"

"Well, duh, there's you too." Gaz said, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't your class get another new student the same day Zim arrived. And doesn't she act rather odd for a human child as well?"

Skir gulped and looked at the siblings nervously. She could see the thoughtful expression on Dib's face as he ran over what Tak had said in his head. "Now that you mention it, Skir acts a little weird too, like she doesn't know what she's doing. And she's always alone." Dib looked over at Skir, who rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Tak laughed and threw her disruption device at Skir, once again disrupting her disguise and revealing her Irken identity to the children.

Dib's jaw dropped as he stared at her while Gaz seemed unfazed, though Skir wasn't surprised. She smiled and waved awkwardly. Luckily, or unluckily, that was the moment Zim chose to make his appearance, blasting through the wall, his ship hovering just outside.

"It's over, Tak!" He said, hopping into the large room. "The Earth is mine to devastate! And I already promised the moon to GIR." Skir rolled her eyes.

"Zim! How did you know we'd be here?" Dib exclaimed.

Zim turned to face the big-headed boy. "I placed a tracking device on you!" Zim answered.

"Tracking device?" Dib looked around at his body. "Where!?" He started whirling around until he turned his back to Zim.

GIR popped up on the back of his head. "Your head smells like a puppy!" He announced, hopping off his head and saluting Zim before returning to normal.

Tak growled. "This won't stop me from keeping my promise to the Tallest! MIMI! Attack!" She exclaimed.

The still disguised bot slid out of a tube and landed in the middle the group, knocking GIR away. She spun around, her disguise disappearing, as she grabbed Dib by his face with her huge claw hand. She tossed him into he nearby disposal vent, which caused Zim to start snickering. At least until MIMI turned her attention on him.

"AAA! The MIMI!" He screamed. "Tak! Cool it!"

As he ran backwards away from MIMI, he tripped and ended up flying back into his Voot cruiser. MIMI grabbed GIR and threw him at Zim. The cruiser flew back and crashed to the ground below.

Skir looked on as Tak ran for her ship, her disguise disappearing as she leapt into the ship with a spin. Skir started to slowly back away before jumping out the window and sliding down the side using her pak legs.

She landed on the ground just as Dib bounced out of the dumpster the chute has led to. A couple of seconds later, Zim's Voot Crusier crashed next to them. GIR rubbed his eyes as Zim staggered out of the demolished ship. Dib glared angrily at Zim, pointing. "You ruined everything, Zim! I was about to find out what her plan was!"

Zim glared right back at Dib, his hands on his chest. "ME?! You're the one who refused to-" That was when Zim saw Gaz standing nearby. She was holding some kind of disk.

"Hey, what's THIS thing? It popped outta that other robot's skull." She said, holding it up to where Zim could see.

"That's a SIR unit's memory disk! It probably has Tak's plan all over it!" Zim replied, his eyes widening. As he reached out to grab it, Dib jumped in front of him, grabbing it first.

"No way, it's OURS!" He said, pushing Zim back. "Back off!"

Zim frowned. "I'M the only one here with the technology to decode the files!"

"And WE'RE the only ones here with the files to be decoded." Dib insisted.

"And I'm…ha-ha-ha!" GIR laughed, putting a hand to his head. "I dunno!"

Skir rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall. "How about you two idiots work together?" She suggested. Zim and Dib looked at her like she was crazy before returning to their argument as if she hadn't spoken.

"Your base, our disk, Zim. Let us see the base." Dib said softly.

"Fine, but as soon as we destroy Tak, I'm going to feed your brains to my robot." He said as he and Dib butted heads.

"Deal." Dib growled.

"Yay! Brains!" GIR exclaimed.

"Let's just get going you two!" Skir shouted, already starting to walk away, followed shortly by Gaz and GIR and then, after they had stopped arguing, Zim and Dib.

The trip to Zim's base didn't take too long, not as long as Skir had assumed it would. Soon, they were in the elevator going down to the base. Zim's disguise was off and he was glaring into space as Dib looked around in wonder. In all honesty, Zim's base didn't look to different from Skir's, which considering they were both Irken wasn't a surprise.

The elevator stopped and Zim led them to his main computer where he plugged the chip in. As the computer analyzed the chip, that was the moment that Zim seemed to notice Skir for the first time.

"Who on Irk are you, and are you here to steal Zim's mission too!" Zim shouted, one of his pak's spider legs coming out and pointing at her.

Skir raised her hands in a placating manner. "I wouldn't dream of it! I just wanted to come here and live in peace!"

"But you're Irken like him, aren't you?" Dib asked. "Doesn't that mean you like conquering worlds too?"

Skir shook her head and gave them the basis as to why she had come to Earth in the first place and why she refused to return to Irk. The two humans looked skeptical while she couldn't really discern the look on Zim's face. At least until he spoke again.

"That's just stupid!" He exclaimed. "Irkens have been conquering planets for generations and out of no where one decided not to do that anymore? Ridiculous!"

Skir glared at Zim. "I don't really expect you to understand! You still blindly follow our leaders. With the way they do things, it won't be long before our people destroy themselves!"

Zim's grown only deepened. "You're crazy! Our Tallest only do these things to make the Irken empire great!"

Skir groaned but said nothing. She should've guessed that Zim wouldn't listen to her. Not that it really mattered to her. What the Tallest did didn't really concern her anymore. They didn't even care about the Earth. She looked over at the humans and saw Dib looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, they turned their attention back to the main computer, which had finished decoding Tak's chip. A transmission began playing on the screen, showing an undisguised Tak laid bare for all to see.

"My leaders, I offer you a gift to prove me worthiness as an Invader." Tak started. The recording showed an image of Earth, complete with a rotating moon. It showed the interior molten center of the Earth, with a pipe pumping out molten rock. "I have created a magma pump to hollow out the Earth's molten core. Once empty, I'll fill the planet with snacks as an offering to my Tallest." Tak went on as an image of snacks filling the empty center of the Earth was shown.

"Your leaders are just taller than everyone else?" Dib asked, looking confused.

Skir smirked. "Sad isn't it? And they're not even that good at their job." She ignored the look of astonishment that Zim gave her.

"You never considered this planet valuable but I will make it valuable." Tak continued.

"She stole this plan from me!" Zim yelled.

"No she didn't!" GIR yelled back.

Zim growled. "Be quiet!" Suddenly the earth started shaking.

"It's starting!" Dib shouted.

"Computer!" Zim shouted.

"What?" The computer whined. Skir bit her lip to keep from laughing. Zim's computer was way ruder then her own.

"Ready the Voot! I must stop Tak! Her little joke has gone far enough!" Zim said. The walkway extended back to the control panel and Zim headed off.

"Wait! You have to drop me off at the weenie stand! Someone has to shut the pump off!" Dib yelled, following after him.

They ended up splitting up. While Zim distracted Tak, Dib climbed her machine in order to shut it down. Gaz remained at Zim's base with GIR, the little robot connecting to Tak's unit, MIMI. Skir ended up going with Dib in order to help shut the Irken tech down.

Thanks to their combined efforts, Tak ended up ejected from her ship while her machine was shut down. Once things had calmed down, Dib confronted Skir about what Tak had exposed about her.

She had been watching tv with KIRA when there was a knock on her door. Skir sighed, not really in the mood to deal with any humans. She was lucky that Zim hadn't put two and two together about her being Irken. Skir jumped off the couch, KIRA following her as she turned their disguises on. She was surprised when she opened the door to find Dib standing there, arms crossed. She glared at him.

"What on Earth are you doing here, human? And how did you find me?"

"I'm here because I'm curious about what Tak showed me and Gaz about you. That you're like Zim."

"Only in species." Skir replied. "I have no interest in conquering the planet."

"I find that hard to believe." Dib said. "As far as I'm concerned, all you aliens are the same."

"If that's what you want to believe then fine." Skir said, rolling her eyes. "But here on Earth, Zim is really the only Irken you have to worry about."

"I suppose that's true. Zim has some kind of evil plan on a daily basis, but I've never seen you threaten this planet once."

"So does that mean you're not going to expose me?" Skir asked.

"No matter how much I want to, nobody believes me about Zim so why would they believe me about you?" Dib said.

Skir smirked. "Very true, based on what I've seen." She said. "Besides, just because I'm no threat to Earth doesn't mean I'll stand for you exposing me."

"I'm aware of that." Dib said.

"Not even to Zim."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know?"

"Because I'm afraid if he knows I'm here he may tell our leaders and I don't want them knowing I'm here." Skir explained.

"Fine. I won't tell him either. Just make sure you continue not to be a threat." Dib said, holding out a hand for Skir to shake.

Skir rolled her eyes again but took his hand, shaking it. "Deal." She turned to KIRA. "KIRA, escort the human away from our home." The bot saluted and grabbed Dib's arm, pulling him out onto the sidewalk.

"Goodbye human!" KIRA exclaimed before running back to her mistress, who shut the door as the human looked on in confusion.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. I enjoyed writing the interactions between Skir, Dib and KIRA. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been super busy with alot of stuff! Plus, this chapter had me stumped for quite a while! **

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 5:

After the weekend had passed, Skir came to class to find Zim mumbling about Tak and, to a lesser extent, Skir herself, though since he hadn't learned her name, he referred to her as "the other Irken female".

At lunch, rather then sitting alone, Skir decided to risk exposure by sitting across the table from Zim, much to the shock of the other Irken.

"Why do you sit at Zim's table, human?" Zim snapped.

Skir shrugged. "Didn't feel like sitting alone today."

"Leave Zim's presence at once!" Zim yelled. Skir rolled her eyes and remained where she was, looking at her tray with a bored expression. She could hear Zim growling across the table. After several minutes, she looked up to see Zim glaring angrily at her. "Why do you not leave?" he questioned.

"I'm bored and I don't feel like leaving." Skir said.

"Your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?"

Skir bit back a gasp of surprise. Usually Zim was oblivious to the obvious but he seemed to have noticed something, which surprised her. She shook her head. "Never seen you before in my life." She stood, taking her still full tray and dumping it in the trash before leaving the cafeteria. So much for trying to be social.

Throughout the day, Skir would catch Zim giving her the strangest look she had ever seen from the other Irken. It was a curious look that didn't often cross his face. When he caught her looking, he would look in the other direction as if he hadn't been doing anything else.

After class was over, Skir ran for her house as quick as she could. She opened her door and found KIRA in front of the TV. The little robot looked at Skir and smiled. "Hello, Mistress. How was skool?"

Skir turned off her disguise and sighed, running a hand over her antennae. "Stressful as usual. Ms. Bitters gave a surprise quiz, which wasn't all that difficult really, but throughout the day, I heard Zim talking about me to himself."

"Does he know that you are in disguise?"

"I don't think so. I thought it'd be interesting to sit by him at lunch today, but it sounded like he had started to recognize my voice. I ran off before he could analyze me about anything else." Skir walked over to the couch and sat down next to KIRA, closing her eyes. "If he makes the connection, all he really has to do is have his computer look for any other Irken power signatures in the city in order to find our location."

Skir looked at the TV, not paying attention to the show, but rather her worries. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Skir's heart stopped. The only person who knew where she lived was Dib and there was no logical reason why he would be there. What if Zim had tracked her down? She got up, turned her disguise back on, KIRA doing the same, and went to answer the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw exactly who she had been dreading: Zim. Sighing, she lowered herself to the floor and reluctantly answered the door.

Zim was standing there, tapping his foot impatiently before he saw that she had answered. His disguised eyes narrowed at her. "Skir-human?" he questioned. "This is your house?"

Skir rolled her eyes. "Obviously. What are you doing here, Zim?"

"I was looking for someone but it appears that I was mistaken." Skir let out an internal sigh of relief. Zim started to walk off. Then he stopped, spun around on his heel and fixed Skir with a curious look. "Why would I be led here?" He questioned.

Skir shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

Zim pushed past her, looking around. From her spot on the couch, Skir could see that KIRA was ready to come to her mistress's aid if it was needed. Skir could picture the little bot's eyes glowing red. Zim took something out of his pak and started going around the room. Every so often, the device in his hands would beep before stopping again.

Finally, Zim stopped and turned around to face Skir again. He pointed the device at her, moving it up and down as it scanned her body. A smirk crept across Zim's face. "There's Irken technology all over this place and what led me here was an Irken power signature, which can mean only one thing." Skir clenched her fists behind her back. Zim suddenly pointed at her. "You are the Irken female who insulted Zim's leaders!"

Skir growled under her breath. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"LIES!" Zim exclaimed.

Skir rolled her eyes. "That's what you say about everything. Besides, if you're wrong, you just exposed yourself to another intelligent human."

"HA! You know of the Dib!" Zim exclaimed.

Skir resisted the urge to smack her face with her hand. "It's not that hard to figure him out. I mean, come on! First day you and I were there, he outright pointed you out to everyone. It's obvious that your disguise sucks."

Zim opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when Skir raised an eyebrow at him. "Zim does not need to explain himself!" he exclaimed. "Just know, Irken female, Zim is never wrong! You are Irken! And if you dare try to steal Zim's mission, Zim will take his revenge!"

Skir sighed and started to push Zim out the door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, Zimmy. See you at skool tomorrow." And with that, she slammed the door, groaning. She slid down the door, sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest. She rested her head on her knees, trying to block out the headache that had started. She heard KIRA get up and sit next to her.

"Mistress, are you alright?" She asked.

Skir shrugged. "I don't know, KIRA. Maybe Zim isn't as dumb as I thought. I mean, by human standards, he's very intelligent."

"What will you do if he returns?"

Skir shrugged again. "I guess all I can do is try to deflect his accusations and hope he drops the thing. I'm screwed if he calls the Tallest though, which I have no doubt he will. They keep track of any Irken not on either Irk or an Irken settlement. If Zim tells them about me, there's no doubt they'll be calling. And I'm not thrilled about explaining myself to them."

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please, review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was running a blank on how to finish this chapter, but hopefully this is pretty good. **

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

The next day, Skir tried to avoid any and all contact with Zim, which wasn't easy since he still seemed to be suspicious of her. If there was one thing Skir knew about him it was that he could be very determined if he wanted to be, virtually obsessive. She was pretty sure the humans called it obsessive-compulsive.

Dib, meanwhile, was also keeping his eyes on her. They had sunk into an almost friendly relationship since Skir didn't outright threaten Dib or the Earth like Zim did. That didn't mean that Dib wasn't still suspicious of the Irken. Skir would always catch the human staring at her in class and in the lunch room, not unlike what he did with Zim.

Zim, meanwhile, kept his eye on her. She'd continually catch him with one of his scanners out, scanning her, especially her disguised Pak. One day, she snapped and confronted him in the hall. "Would you quit it already!?" she snapped. She grabbed his arm and pulled him around a corner where no kids could overhear them. "I'm not an alien, you idiot! All that scanning is going to get you nothing but a punch to the face from me!"

Zim raised a hand. "Ah, but Zim has been picking up Irken signals from your 'backpack'. And Zim is never wrong!"

"Well, you're wrong this time." Before Skir could further continue the argument, a shadow fell over the skool. Looking out the window, Zim and Skir saw what looked like an alien vessel hovering over the earth.

"Not again!" Zim shouted. Skir couldn't help but agree. Despite Earth not being popular among Irkens, it seemed to be very popular among other alien species, though most times to be used as fuel for dying stars and whatnot.

"_Attention, puny humans, your surrender is demanded immediately._" Skir smirked. These aliens seriously thought it would be this easy? "_If you do not comply, we will destroy you._" As was expected, nobody seemed to realize the gravity of the situation, at least no one except the Membrane siblings. Dib came running down the hall, pausing when he saw Zim and Skir.

"Zim! What did you do?" he snapped.

"This is not Zim's doing!" Zim exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Dib shouted back.

"Irkens do not need help when taking over planets! Zim does not need help." Zim said.

Skir rolled her eyes. "You are a real idiot, you know that don't you?" she asked. Zim only glared back at her, before looking back at Dib, who was soon joined by Gaz, who was, as usual, playing on her Game Slave, clearly not caring about the situation at hand.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Gaz said, never looking up from her game.

"Why must Zim do something!?" Zim snapped.

"You're the alien and the only one with the technology to do something." Dib said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"That does not matter!" Zim exclaimed. He stomped off and Dib turned to Skir.

"What about you?" he questioned.

"Hey, if I do anything, I risk exposure on all fronts." Skir said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Dib continued glaring at her, but Skir wasn't wavering.

Finally, Gaz sighed. She put her game down and walked over to Skir. She grabbed Skir by the collar and yanked the Irken to her level. "You are going to do something. Or I'll kill you myself."

Skir gulped. She now understood why people feared Gaz. She was terrifying. She pried Gaz's hands off her collar. "Fine!" She snapped. "I'll figure something out." As she walked away, Dib gave her a smug look. Skir responded by sticking her tongue out before she hurried home.

KIRA gave her a look of confusion as she entered the house. "Mistress, you're home early." Skir only nodded, walking past the S.I.R. unit to one of her elevators. KIRA followed close behind her. "Have you seen the ship in the sky, Mistress?"

Skir nodded, shutting off her disguise as she and KIRA entered the elevator. "That's why I'm home, KIRA."

"Are you going to do something?"

"I wasn't going to, since it'd give us away, but the younger Membrane child threatened me." Skir shuddered. "I can see why people fear her. She's terrifying." KIRA snickered as she followed Skir into the main computer room. "Computer, scan the alien vessel."

"Scanning…" the computer responded. While the computer scanned the ship, Skir extended her PAK legs and began searching through her inventions, trying to find something that would be formidable. So far, she hadn't found anything. Skir groaned as she lowered herself back down.

"I know I'm against Irken ways now, but what kind of Irken doesn't have some kind of weapon that can be useful?" she muttered. The only weapons, if you could call them weapons, were KIRA and her PAK lasers, which wouldn't do much against such a large ship.

Skir turned back to the computer. "Computer, anything about the ship?"

"Ship has advanced weapons systems. Weapons are on par with weapons of the Massive."

"So taking the Voot cruiser up there would be pointless." Skir said, starting to pace around as she tried to think of a plan. Suddenly, the computer's alarm systems started going off, causing Skir to stop her pacing. "What's going on?"

"An Irken Voot cruiser is charging head on at the ship." The computer answered.

Skir already knew exactly who was in that cruiser. "Zim."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! If you have any ideas on how i can proceed, let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

**It took a while, but after getting some help from one of my friends, this chapter finally came together. Hopefully, it's up to par with the other chapters.**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 7:

"That idiot is going to get himself killed!" Skir exclaimed as she and KIRA ran to the elevator, taking it down to the cruiser hanger. They jumped in and launched out of their house, the open hatch closing behind them. The computer had already tracked the male Irken into the ship itself, meaning the moron had docked inside. What was he thinking?

More importantly, why was she risking her neck to help him? Sighing, Skir searched for an opening, finding a launch bay door open at the bottom. When she had landed inside, Skir and KIRA started looking around for Zim and GIR, hoping the two hadn't gotten themselves into trouble. Though Skir wasn't holding her breath on that.

"On top of everything, besides only knowing their weapons capabilities, we know nothing about them." Skir muttered. KIRA nodded in agreement.

"What do you suggest, Mistress?" The bot asked.

Skir sighed. "All we can do right now is hope we find Zim and GIR before they get into trouble."

As Skir and KIRA crept through the corridors, they suddenly heard footsteps. They hid around a corner, KIRA switching to duty mode as Skir brought out one of her pak lasers, both ready to attack. They pressed themselves against the wall as the footsteps grew steadily closer. What passed by were two of the tallest species Skir had seen in all of her 119 years.

The aliens were tall and ant-like, brown-gray bodies with large antenna, four large pale green bug-like eyes were on their long skinny faces and pincers hung down from their mouths. They had six legs, two being used as arms that had large hands with four long spindly fingers. Their butts jutted out like an earth ant with what appeared to be stingers at the end. They wore helmets and chest plates, but other then that wore nothing else. All in all, both grotesque and terrifying to look at.

Once the alien had long passed them, Skir recalled her laser and brought out her hand-held tablet. She searched through the database, looking for anything that matched the alien she had just seen. It was several minutes before she found what she was looking for.

The aliens were a race called the Mimikians, a species known mainly for their outstanding shape-shifting abilities. They could turn into anyone, even copying the voice, making them impossible to find among those they copied. Their weaponry was almost as well-known as their shape-shifting. Even the Irken Empire was wary when encountering them.

"Well, that makes things a bit more difficult." Skir muttered, sliding down against the wall. She was about ready to give up when she heard the familiar sound of a weapon charging. Peering out from behind the wall, Skir groaned softly.

Zim was standing in front of the two aliens, all four of his pak lasers aimed directly at them. It wouldn't have been so bad if there had been more then just him, but compared to them, he was even smaller than normal. Their exo-skeletons were tough, easily able to stand up to Zim's lasers and the helmets and chest plates made it even more difficult to hurt them.

"Surrender!" He shouted. "You have been caught by the great Zim!"

The two Mimikians shared a look before bursting into laughter. "Well, the infamous Zim of the Irkens has graced us with his presence." One, possibly male, mocked.

"Oh no!" The other, a female, jeered. "Please don't hurt us!" They continued laughing.

Zim growled. "Fine! Zim warned you!" He started firing his lasers, which of course, bounced right off their bodies. Skir wasn't even sure if these shape-shifters had any sort of weak point. The lasers bouncing off them made the aliens only laugh harder.

"We know all about you, Zim." The male said. "Your own leaders sent you here to die!"

"Zim is on a secret mission!" Zim exclaimed. The aliens' laughter died down into slow chuckles.

"Your leaders sent you here to get rid of you." The female said. "The only thing Earth is useful for is fuel for ships and dying stars."

Skir watched as Zim slowly lowered his lasers, a dejected look crossing his face for a moment before he shook his head and started shouting again, denying that their leaders wanted nothing to do with him. This, however, was where Skir decided to jump in.

During Zim's tirade, the shape-shifters had drawn their own weapons and aimed them at the Irken. The latter, however, didn't seem to take notice. Skir extended her PAK legs and, along with KIRA ran over to Zim, grabbing him and diving out of the way as the aliens shot their weapons.

"Well, well, another Irken on Earth." The female said. "That I did not expect."

"She seems a bit more intelligent than the first one." The male said. "What shall we do about them?"

As they discussed how to kill Skir and Zim, the two Irkens were currently hiding, Skir having put Zim back down and bringing her PAK legs back in. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot!" Skir yelled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"What Zim does is Zim's own business, female!" Zim shouted. "Why have you followed Zim anyways?"

"Because Zim is a moron who is going to get himself killed!" Skir repeated. "These guys have weapons that are on par with the Massive! Did you even research to find out who they are!?" At Zim's silence, Skir just groaned. "They're Mimikians! Even the Irken Empire steers clear of them!"

Zim only rolled his eyes. "Zim can handle them." He said.

"No, Zim can't!" Skir shouted. "Let's just go!" She exclaimed as they started to run, Zim very reluctantly. As they ran, Skir looked back to see the Mimikians following them. "KIRA, give us some cover." She ordered.

"Yes, Mistress!" KIRA exclaimed, saluting before firing her weapons.

Luckily for them, Skir had been taking note of where everything was so they soon found themselves back in the hanger. As she turned back to Zim, she noticed something. "Where's GIR?" she asked. Zim looked around, as if he had only just noticed his missing SIR unit.

"I suspect he found something shiny and went after it." Zim answered. He brought out a communicator from his PAK. "GIR, return to your master!" he commanded.

"Okee dokee!" The insane robot exclaimed and not too much longer, he was back at Zim's side, saluting ridiculously. Skir and KIRA shared a confused look before Skir sighed.

"Now, let's get out of here." She said.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully the next one should be up pretty soon! Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter introduces a new character, one who was created to be Skir's friend, unlike what Dib is to Zim in the show (Though i personally believe they could be friends if they tried)**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Luckily for them, Skir and Zim had actually parked their Voot cruisers in the same hanger, which meant less trouble for them. The two Irkens and their SIR units jumped in their ships and quickly made their way out of the ship and back down to Earth. They touched down in a field far outside the city.

Before exiting her ship, Skir took a moment to calm herself. That hadn't gone at all how she had expected it to. Then again, what had she really been expecting? She didn't have as long to herself because soon Zim was pounding on the outside of her cruiser. She sighed and opened her cruiser, getting out and standing in front of the slightly taller Irken, who immediately started yelling.

"Why did you stop Zim?! I could have defeated them and made them rue the day they encountered the great Zim!" Zim shouted.

Skir rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "No you couldn't have. You heard what they said. Even they know the Tallest think you're a nuisance! The Irken Empire has no need for this planet! You're whole mission is a joke! It was just something to keep you from screwing up Operation Impending Doom 2!" Skir panted as she finished her tirade. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and composing herself before opening her eyes and looking at Zim.

The older Irken was quiet, for once, a thoughtful look on his face as he seemed to consider her words. Then he shook his head, his stupid smile coming back. "That is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Zim is Irk's finest invader!"

Skir groaned, spinning around and throwing her hands in the air, gripping her antennae in frustration. "You're really that deluded?" she asked. She sighed. "I give up! Nothing I tell you is going to make you believe that our leaders are jokes who don't respect you in the slightest!" Skir rubbed her eyes. "Whatever. These guys aren't doing anything right now so I'm leaving." She gestured to the alien ship floating above them before turning and walking back to her cruiser.

As she walked, Zim following her, the Irkens heard whistling. Immediately both froze. Zim jumped into the nearby bushes, dragging GIR with him, as Skir turned on her hologram, disguising both herself and KIRA. She heard Zim gasp. "Wait, you're the human child from skool!" he exclaimed. Skir hissed a quiet, "shut up!" at him, which he ignored. "I knew it was you! I knew you were Irken! Zim is never wrong!"

"Great, let's talk about it later! For now, will you shut up before we're noticed?!" Skir hissed. Peering around a tree, Skir saw a teenage human tending to a family of earth birds.

She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and when she turned her head, Skir saw that she had two colored eyes: her left was amber and her right was a blue-gray color, though by the way it didn't seem focused led Skir to believe that the child couldn't see out of that eye.

As sneaky as Skir tried to be, the human heard her, chuckling before saying, "I can hear you back there. Are you alright?" she asked.

Skir stopped and looked at her in confusion. "Me?" She asked as she looked around. "Haven't you seen the ship up there?" Was this human as dumb as the others?

"Yes, it's hard to miss." The human said, getting up from her knees and turning, revealing a bird in her hands that appeared to have a broken wing. "They knocked Ms. Chirpy out of this tree."

"What?" Skir heard Zim exclaim from behind her. "She's worried about that?" Skir turned just as Zim and GIR stepped out of the bushes, now donning their disguises. Skir suspected the disguises had been stored in Zim's PAK.

Skir shot him a look, silently telling him to shut up or else, but Zim only returned the look, silently challenging her before he turned his head to see the girl cupping his hands together and putting the bird in them. "What's this?" he asked.

"Will you please hold Ms. Chirpy for me at least for a minute." Not seeing the confusion crossing Skir's face, the two Irkens saw that the girl had started climbing the tree. "I have to get the nest down so that the chicks won't be alone. Be right back."

"Careful, Zim." Skir said, the older Irken looking at her with a critical eye as she started cackling. "It might hurt you… Or not. Relax, it's just a bird."

Zim rolled his eyes and addressed the girl as she came down the tree. "So this 'Ms. Chirpy', why do you worry for her?" he asked.

"Because she's got her own family." The girl answered.

Zim looked back at the bird, a softness coming onto his face. "A family? As in a unit consisting of multiple members, like the Dib?" The girl nodded. Zim looked back at the bird in silence before blinking and exclaiming, "Why am I holding this disgusting organic flight thing- OUCH!" He gasped as the bird bit his finger, more then likely believing it to be food.

Skir chuckled before addressing the human. "What is your name, human?" she asked.

"My name is Eliza Bourbon, but you can call me Liz." She said.

"Don't worry about him, he's a bit of a character." Skir said as they listened to Zim's screaming and jumping back as the baby birds starting chirping for more food. He started running around like a maniac, which was actually normal for him. She held out a gloved hand. "My name is Skir and this idiot is Zim." Liz took hold of her hand, shaking it slowly. "What are you going to do with them?" Skir gestured to the birds.

"I'm going to take them home with me so I can nurse Ms. Chirpy's wing at the same time." Liz answered. "Are you two okay? You look like you've been through the ringer." Skir looked at herself, wondering if her disguise had faltered. When she saw nothing, she turned her head, seeing the small amount of scratches on Zim's face.

"No, we're fine." She said. Any injuries they had were normally taken care of by their PAKs, well except for the scar on Skir's left eye but she wasn't sure why that had remained.

Liz nodded. She went over and grabbed the bird's nest, which got Zim to stop running around as she waved to the two. "Well, be safe on your way home." She started to walk away before she turned again. "By the way, your dogs are cute." Liz said, referring to KIRA and GIR. The human smiled and started walking away again.

Skir sighed as she dropped to the ground. "That was close." Zim sauntered over to her, an evil grin on his face.

"So, you're the Irken female who assisted me with defeating Tak." He said.

* * *

**So now Zim knows who Skir is! That may not be very good for her. What do you guys think of Liz? She was created by my best friend and i love her character.**

**Liz's blind right eye was designed as a reflection to Skir's blind left eye. We thought it'd be an interesting parallel between the two!**

**Let me know what you thought! **


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter, something that i had been waiting to write finally occurs. Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 9:

Skir rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am, but if you tell the Tallest, I will end your existence." Zim only chuckled. "For now, I'm going home. We need to think of a way to get these aliens away from this planet."

"Very true." Zim said. "The earth shall be conquered by Zim and Zim alone!"

Skir chuckled. "You're delusional." She said under her breath.

Zim hadn't seemed to have heard her for he shouted, "Zim will conquer the world!"

"So you say." Skir teased, Zim actually hearing this comment.

"Hey!" Zim called out, following her as she disappeared behind the trees that currently hid their cruisers. Skir only watched him as he continued to scream and practically throw a tantrum before they returned to their cruisers, where Skir turned off her and KIRA's disguises. Skir gave Zim a short wave as she and KIRA climbed into her cruiser and took off for their home.

Once they were safely back at their base, Skir gave a sigh of relief. "That was too much for one night." She said. Once the cruiser was docked, she got out and took one of her elevators down to her labs, where she started doing research on the Mimikians, searching through the Irken Empire's mainframe for anything regarding them and how to possibly defeat them.

It must have been hours later when the door to her main lab opened and KIRA came in, carrying a bag of Irken food rations and a cup of hot cocoa, another drink Skir found she was capable of drinking. "It's time for a break, Mistress." KIRA said. Skir turned her head, rubbing her eyes before smiling at the SIR unit. She took the food and drink from her, sitting back in her chair as she ate the food and slowly sipped at the hot drink.

Meanwhile, at his own base, Zim was making a call, a call to two Irkens who couldn't stand him whatsoever. "My Tallest?" He called as the call was answered. He heard them groan, but didn't make the connection.

"What is it now, Zim?" Tallest Red groaned.

"There is a species called the Mimikians that are planning on taking over the earth!" Zim exclaimed.

"Well, surely you can handle it, Zim." Tallest Purple said

Zim smiled proudly as his ego flared. He got a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe the Irken female can assist the great Zim!"

Red's antennae rose in curiosity. "Irken female?" He turned to Purple. "Then the report we received from Tak was correct."

"Looks like we need to have a chat with this Irken." Purple said. They turned back to Zim, who was smiling widely at them.

"Well, keep up the good work, Zim." Red said. "Take down those Mimikians and we'll call you later."

"Yes, my Tallest, Invader Zim, signing off!" Zim saluted and the transmission cut out. Red looked at Purple.

"We better do a trace to see if there is Irken technology on Earth besides Zim's." he said. Purple gestured to one of the crewman, who saluted and did as asked.

Skir sat back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. So far, she had found nothing about the Mimikians that she didn't already know. As she was about to start working again, her computer spoke. "Mistress, incoming transmission."

"Point of origin?" Skir questioned.

"The Massive." Skir's breath hitched in her throat. If there was transmission coming from the Massive, then only two people could be calling her.

Skir gulped. "On screen." She stammered. She stood straight as an arrow as the Tallest appeared on the screen, both looking particularly upset.

"Well, well, well." Red said. "If it isn't Invader Skir."

"I think the last time we saw you was when you returned from Railiv." Purple added. "But what are you doing on Earth?"

"I don't believe you're assigned to Earth." Red said. Skir closed her eyes, clasping her hands behind her back. Red continued. "Now, what are you doing there, invader?"

"Yeah, you should be helping with Operation Impending Doom 2." Purple chimed in.

"I don't want to take part." Skir mumbled.

"What was that?" Red asked.

Skir growled before shouting, "I said I don't want to take part!" Red and Purple stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, my Tallest, but what we're doing is wrong! After what I saw on Railiv, I can't sit back and watch as planets are taken over and the people enslaved! It isn't right nor is it fair to them! We're supposed to be a great empire, but where does it say that we have to conquer other planets in order to be great?!"

"So, what are you saying?" Purple asked.

"I'm saying, I'm not conquering planets anymore." Skir answered. "I'm not going to take part in hurting other people!"

Red scoffed at Skir's outburst. "We should've known a defective thing like you would turn your back on your own people." Skir's eyes widened. So they did know she was defective.

Skir blinked and fixed the Tallest with an angry glare. "Defective or not, I'm not turning my back on our people!" She shouted. "Just our way of doing things!"

Red and Purple shared a look before bursting out laughing. Purple looked at her. "Very funny, invader."

Red nodded in agreement before looking at Skir seriously. "If that's how you really feel, then consider yourself banished to that filthy planet you've made your new home." And the transmission was cut.

KIRA looked at her mistress with concern as the Irken girl turned and slid down against the console, pulling herself into a ball underneath it. The robot walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"It's official, KIRA. I now have absolutely no one I can count on." Skir said, pulling her purple goggles down over her eyes.

"What about Zim?" KIRA asked. Skir scoffed.

"Zim still believes the Tallest can do no wrong, no matter what evidence there is to the contrary."

"The Dib human?"

"We may have a sort of truce, but I wouldn't say I can count on him."

"What about me?" Skir looked up to see KIRA's eyes looking at her sadly. Skir smiled.

"True, I do still have you." Skir pulled her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself.

KIRA stood, not very fond of seeing her mistress hurting. Despite her feelings towards her leaders, Skir was still an Irken and thus still had some pre-programmed respect for them. It was why she hadn't wanted them discovering her in the first place. And now they had hurt her. So it was up to the little SIR unit to find help for her mistress.

She turned on her disguise and took the elevator back up to the house level, quickly running out the front door.

* * *

**Ta-da! I've had part of the exchange between Skir and the Tallest typed up on my phone for a while. I had been trying to figure out a way for the Tallest to find out and my friend suggested that Zim unknowingly gives up her being there, or something like that.**

**And now KIRA is off to find help for her mistress. I personally designed KIRA to be equal parts child-like like GIR and serious, like MIMI, but she also has her own personality that makes her perfect for Skir.**

**Let me know what you thought! **


	10. Chapter 10

**In today's chapter, Skir gets the pep talk she needs right now. And there's only one person who can do that for her. **

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Liz hadn't been sure what to make of it when the little dog had run up to her, jumping on her. Then all of a sudden, the little dog flickered, revealing a small robot, about the size of a human child.

"What in the world?" she muttered. The robot stood, pulling Liz to her feet as she started pulling her. Liz looked around, wondering why no one was doing anything, only to realize that no one cared.

"You have to come with me!" the robot exclaimed. "Mistress needs help!"

"Who's 'Mistress'?" Liz asked.

"Just come with me!" the robot shouted, pulling on Liz's arm harder.

"Not until you tell me who 'Mistress' is." Liz said, frowning at the little bot.

The bot sighed, ceasing in her pulling and looking at Liz. "Mistress is what I call Skir."

Liz's eyes widened. "Wait, Skir built a robot?"

The robot groaned. "Will you please just come with me!?" she exclaimed. Liz sighed before nodding.

"If it's Skir, then of course I'll come." And Liz let the robot lead her away. As they walked, the bot released her arm and her dog disguise came back on.

Liz followed the dog to a house on the outskirts of town. It was so far out that you'd miss it if you weren't looking for it. The dog led her right to the front door, walking inside. Once Liz was inside, the dog disguise fell again and the robot looked at her. The front door shut behind them and the robot gestured for the human to follow her.

Liz was led to a closet which the robot pushed her into, going in after her and pushing a button on the inside. All of a sudden, they were going down. As Liz looked around, she saw they were in a clear tube, which allowed Liz to see all sorts of sections that had different machinery everywhere. What was this place?

When the elevator stopped, the robot led Liz down a hall to a large room that had a very large computer screen inside among other things. A small desk with a touch keyboard was under the monitor, a chair pushed away.

As Liz looked closer, she saw a figure huddled underneath the desk, pulled into a small ball, shaking with silent sobs. Raising an eyebrow, Liz went down on her hands and knees. "Skir? Is that you?"

The figure stiffened, looking up to reveal eyes covered by large purple goggles. "Liz?" came the raspy voice of her new friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Your little robot brought me here." Liz answered, sitting with her knees bent underneath her. "You going to let me see you?" She saw Skir's head shake violently.

"You won't like what you see." She said.

Liz smiled softly. "Try me."

Skir sighed and slowly pulled herself just far enough that the light was cast upon her, revealing her appearance to Liz. Liz gasped as she took in Skir's appearance, who pushed her goggles up, revealing large blue bug-like eyes, the left one of which was scarred and unfocused, not unlike Liz's right eye was. She took in the light green skin, the blue hooded uniform, the antennae on her head, and the pink and gray backpack-like device on her back.

"I gotta say, not as scary as one would assume." Liz said. Skir pulled herself back into her ball. Liz chuckled. "You gonna tell me why you're huddled down there?"

"No reason." Skir said.

"Now I know that's a lie." Liz said.

Skir sighed. "My leaders found out I'm here." Liz nodded, gesturing for Skir to continue speaking. "I don't know how they found out I was here, but they contacted me. Long story short, I'm now banished from my homeworld, not that I really planned on returning anyways."

"How is that so bad?" Liz asked. "You said you were staying here anyways."

"I know, but like all Irkens even though the way they do things isn't right, there's still a part of me that wants to please them. Even if I don't agree." Skir explained.

"Well, since you'll be staying, I guess I can finally get to know you." Liz said. "If we're going to be friends, that is."

Skir looked up at her in confusion. "Friends?"

"I'm guessing you still don't have any." Liz said. "I go to the same skool as you and I've seen the way you're always alone. You don't even hang out with Zim."

"He and I don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to our leaders." Skir said.

"Nobody does here either," Liz said, giggling a bit. "That's anywhere you go, I believe. Everyone's unique and entitled to their opinions. That's just a fact of life." Skir smiled slightly as Liz stood, holding out a hand. "Come on out. The earth awaits."

Skir chuckled as she took hold of Liz's hand, allowing the taller girl to help her up from under her desk.

"Now tell me," Liz said, looking up again to see all of the alien technology. "What is all this?" Skir grinned and started showing Liz all the technology she had at her disposal.

"I'm pretty sure the Tallest will cut off any supplies I can get from Irk so I'll have to make do with what Earth can offer." Skir said.

"Looks to me, that it's enough to last you for a long time," Liz said, excusing her when she saw the way squinted an eye in sarcasm as they both laughed. "Well, there's always a garden."

"You'll have to show me how to do a 'garden'." Skir said. "Irk hasn't had organic plant life for a long time."

"What's it made of then?"

"Mainly metal. It's everywhere." Skir answered.

"Really? Sounds artificial enough," Liz said as she watched Skir sit down at her desk and start to type on her keypad. Her next words took Skir by surprise. "Honestly, I don't know if I could ever leave my home. It's all I've ever known. But you've done that."

"I had to," Skir said, turning around slightly as she brought up the page of the Mimikians she had been looking at before. "The way they did things ... it wasn't what I wanted for myself. Not anymore."

"You found something real," Liz said, catching Skir off guard, making the Irken wonder if the human was reading her mind.

Skir smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, I suppose I did." She turned back to her computer.

"What did your people do that was so terrible?" Liz asked. Skir sighed and turned around again.

"Irkens are a race of soldiers. We invade planets and conquer them in order to expand our empire." Skir crossed her arms, looking away from Liz.

"But you're different," Liz said, seeing the change in Skir as she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, at least they said I was," Skir admitted. "They called me defective because I ... Wait a minute, now you're scaring me!"

Chuckling, Liz flicked back her head at Skir's shock before she said, "No, go on. Please. I'm not a mind reader, if that's what you're thinking. I just have a knack for being observant. You were saying?"

"Are you sure you can't read minds?" Skir asked.

Liz chuckled and shook her head. "Nope, but if it'll make you feel better, you can wear a tin foil hat." Skir raised an eyebrow before both she and Liz burst out laughing.

"No, I'm good." The Irken said. 

* * *

**The friendship between Skir and Liz, however new, mirrors the friendship between me and my best friend, Liz's creator. **

**Let me know what you thought! **


	11. Chapter 11

**In today's chapter, Skir and Liz discuss things about the Mimkians and Skir herself.**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 11:

She turned back to her computer. Liz stepped up behind her, gazing at the computer screen.

"Who are the Mimikians?" Liz asked.

"That'd be the alien race currently hovering in their spaceship above the city that only you, me, the Membrane siblings and Zim seemed to have noticed." Skir answered. "I'm trying to figure out a way to beat them, but they have the same level of fire power that the Irken military's most powerful ship, the Massive, has."

"They look like ants." Liz said. Skir nodded.

"Yeah, but much bigger and much more dangerous." She rubbed the space between her eyes. "No matter how I look at it, there's nothing that can be used against them."

"What do Mimikians do?" Liz asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"They're copycats really." Skir said. "They can shape shift into anyone, right down to their voices in order to infiltrate civilizations. This of course makes them hard to find."

"Because for all you know, they've already infiltrated our world." Liz said.

Skir nodded. "Exactly. And even then, I don't know how me or Zim can beat them once we do find them."

Skir jumped when she suddenly heard a chirping. She turned and saw the bird from earlier, Ms. Chirpy, climbing on to Liz's shoulder, staring at the image of the Mimikians hungrily.

Liz chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot I had her with me."

Skir sighed, rubbing her sapphire eyes. "It's alright. Why is she… Wait, where is she going?" Skir and Liz watched as Ms. Chirpy flew off of Liz's shoulder, floating in front of the computer screen to tap at the image of the Mimikians.

"Looks like she thinks they're real." Liz muttered. "It's funny… She didn't want her birdseed earlier. She must be hungry… Wait a minute!"

As Skir opened her mouth to ask what she meant, a familiar screeching voice assaulted her antennae. "Ha! Zim was right!" Turning her head, she saw Zim coming into the room, a smug smirk on his face. Before he could say anything more, Ms. Chirpy started chasing him around, to which Zim shouted, "Get away from Zim or Zim shall dispose of you!"

Skir chuckled and glanced upwards. "Computer, how did Zim get in here?" The computer didn't answer, but Zim did.

"Zim hacked your computer! It was basic!" he exclaimed as Ms. Chirpy landed on his head. "And also, Zim contacted the Tallest and let them know that Zim will stop the threat to this planet so that he may take it over!"

Skir looked at him. "You called them?" she asked. "What did you say exactly." Zim explained what he had told the Tallest and Skir started shaking.

"So, you're the reason they found me?!" Skir yelled.

"I only told them that I recruited another Irken living on Earth to help me." Zim said.

Skir growled under her breath. "Help you? I saved your butt! You nearly got yourself killed!"

"Hey, stop it both of you!" Liz exclaimed, startling the arguing Irkens, who looked at her. "I'm betting you two are older than you look, so act your age!" Skir and Zim shared a look before looking back at the human. Liz sighed and crossed her arms. "Now, how about you two go back to figuring out how to get rid of these aliens."

Skir and Zim shot one last glare at each other before Skir turned around and started typing on her computer again. Zim came up behind her, looking closer at them. "They look like earth ants, only bigger." He said.

Skir nodded. "That's what Liz said too." As they were looking at the computer, Ms. Chirpy came over and landed on Zim's head. Before anybody could react, she started pecking his head like crazy.

Zim yelled and started flailing his arms. "Stop pecking Zim's head, you little…" He growled. "Why you!" He took one of his guns from his PAK, aiming it at the bird. "You will pay!"

"Wait!" Liz yelled, running over and grabbing the bird off Zim's head. Ms. Chirpy immediately squirmed free and returned to pecking the picture. Skir watched, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Wait a minute…" she mumbled and took out a tablet, typing furiously.

As Skir was typing, Liz had walked over to Zim and snatched his gun out of his hand, which made Zim mad of course. He spun around and flared up at her. "Why did you take Zim's gun human ...?!"

Skir rolled her eyes and spun around in her chair, bent on shutting the older Irken up. "Her name is Liz, Zim, and she just gave me an idea. And, frankly, I'm going to need your help to construct it. As much as it kills me to say."

"Why should Zim help you?" Zim asked. "Zim does not care what happens to the humans."

"But if these guys take out Earth, you won't be able to." Skir said.

"True," Zim said, automatically going back into self-ambition. "Fine!" Zim looked at Liz, looking closely at her gray eye and say, "Why are your eyes two different colors, human Liz?"

Before Liz could explain, Skir jumped in and joked, "Oh, Zim, didn't I forget to tell you before? She's special. With that eye, she can read your mind."

Zim instantly shut his mouth, believing what the younger Irken had said.

Skir stepped away with Liz. "Sorry, I have to give him a little bit of grief. But really, though, what happened to it? Are you really ...?" She couldn't find the words, not wanting to use the word, blind.

"Yes, I have partial acuity in that eye where I see black and white, but I am partly blind, too. The other eye works fine, though, so I don't worry too much." Liz said, nodding. She smirked at Liz. "So, I read minds now, huh?"

"Like I said, anything to give him a little grief, especially after he blabbed my secret to our leaders. I'm stuck here, but he doesn't know that. He wouldn't listen if he truly knew."

As they had been talking, Ms. Chirpy has returned to chasing the Irken. Zim raised his hand to shoot his gun, only to groan when he realized that Liz still had it.

"So what caused your eye to go blind?" Skir asked.

"Little brother. He was doing a science experiment with bleach and it all went wrong." Liz answered.

"Honestly that sounds preferable to how I got mine." Skir said, giving Liz a half smile.

"What happened with yours?"

"Battle injury forty-five years ago." Skir said. "Not my most favorite story to talk about." Liz nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, I get it," Liz said, making the Irken smile slowly. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Hey! Leave Zim alone!" They heard Zim's yell, turning and seeing him ducking behind them both as he exclaimed, "Human Liz, if she's your bird, can you please ...?"

Liz simply whistled, and Mrs. Chirpy lovingly landed on her shoulder with a cocked head, eyeing Zim mischievously. "Sorry Zim, I guess she's a little too territorial. Or, it could be that she really likes you."

"Not funny!" Zim shouted, hearing Skir start laughing out loud. Ms. Chirpy flew over, plucked Zim's wig, which he was still wearing, off his head and flying off with it, prompting Zim to start running after her. "Get back here! I need that!"

"So, what is the idea?" Liz asked, not surprised when she saw Skir donning her disguise, too, as they went to the elevator and went back to the house level. The two disguised Irkens stepped outside with Liz as they watched Zim jump at a bush that Ms. Chirpy had perched on, only for the bird to fly up. Zim crashed into it, coming up with a mouth full of leaves, and his wig fell back on his head as the bird giggled in its bird way, having dropped the wig.

Showing her sketch to Liz, Skir said, "If it goes according to plan, it's fool-proof. We'll just need to construct a growth ray and ... If you were ok with it, we'd need some birds."

Watching Ms. Chirpy chirp warmly at the two as she flew, Liz smiled, saying, "I think you have a volunteer," which made both of them laugh. Zim approached from the side and they all departed to enact the plan.

* * *

**So now Zim has involved himself, which was inevitable. Of course, he inadvertently revealed himself as an alien to Liz, though i think she may have been suspicious from the start.**

**Let me know what you thought! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Me and my co-author were drawing a blank, plus i've been super busy. I now work a part time job three days a week to earn a bit of extra money so that takes up three days now.**

* * *

**Full Summery:** Invader Skir is different from her fellow Irkens. Like all members of her species, she once enjoyed the idea of conquering worlds. But after encountering someone who changed her point of view and learning something new about herself, she didn't want to invade any longer. Fifty years later, Skir finally decides to run away from Irk to a far out unknown planet. There she encounters Zim, an invader with delusions of grandeur. With the threat of exposure hanging over their heads, can Skir convince Zim that their leaders are wrong?Skir and KIRA, the robot on a leash for appearances, walked away from their home and through the small neighborhood. Skir looked around, a little uneasy. Besides her short time as an invader, she rarely had left Irk. And now, she was completely isolated from her fellow Irkens.

* * *

Chapter 12:

They decided to start building at Zim's house, as his base was closer to the city then Skir's base was. Once they got to his base, Zim turned and glared at both of them, mainly Liz. "Human Liz, you shall not reveal any of what you see!" he yelled. Liz raised her hands in a placating manner, smiling.

Zim growled before opening his front door and walking in, the other Irken and human following him. He led them to a side table, which moved to reveal a platform. Skir and Liz stood next to Zim on the platform, which started descending, revealing Zim's lab underneath the house.

The set up was roughly the same as Skir's lab, from what she could see, which wasn't too surprising since Irken construction was very similar to each other. Zim led them to his main computer, where he already had junk piled up.

"Did you try and come up with something yourself?" Skir asked.

"Be quiet!" Zim shouted. "You do not understand the magnificent brain of Zim!"

Skir started looking at everything closer. It was all garbage. No wonder he hadn't come up with anything concrete yet. "You know none of this stuff works." She said. "It's all garbage."

"It is not garbage!" Zim snapped. "It was specially delivered from the Tallest at my request!"

"That explains so much." Skir muttered. She sighed and started digging through the pile. Maybe there was something in there that could be useful.

As she pushed junk aside, something caught her eye. She reached down and picked it up. It was an old Irken ray gun. Deactivated at the moment, but not quite as useless as the rest of the junk. With some modifications, they could use it!

Liz sifted through the pile, coming across some cartridges of what looked like old circuitry. She took them over to Zim and Skir, the older Irken snatching them from her hand. Liz spoke. "Those look like instruction data chips, the kind where you can program and store instructions with the right program."

Skir looked at her confused. "How do you know that?" She asked, Zim looking at the human with curiosity as well.

"My dad has a habit of taking apart old computers for parts to salvage. These aren't that different." Liz said.

"Don't touch anything!" Zim shouted.

Liz looked at Zim. "Can you link these cartridges to your drive? Then we can at least try and test them to see if they can us encoded instructions."

"Oh I get it." Skir said, getting the idea. "If there's something in the coding we can use, maybe we can fix it to better suit our needs.

Zim snatched the cartridges from Skir and plugged them into his computer. As he sifted through the files, they found that the gun was from a discharged science experiment that was deemed unworthy by the Control Brains, who then had the Tallest command the deactivation of the scientist, Pascal, who was known to experiment with new idea or possibilities that were not considered standard for Irken invasions.

Skir didn't say anything, feeling empathetic towards the scientist. She looked up as Zim said, "It seems the Tallest had him deactivated for disobeying a direct order from the Control Brains. They took his PAK and…" Skir looked away as she read the Irken words. Even Zim was at a loss for words.

"What does that mean?" Liz asked.

Skir looked and saw that Zim was, for once, silent. She sighed and turned to Liz. "Our PAKs are what keeps us alive. Our PAKs are given to us the moment we are born and act like a secondary brain that allows us to do a lot of incredible things. "It even stores our memories, feats of knowledge and certain instructions that–"

Skir was stopped as Zim suddenly grabbed her wrist and threw her down. "Are you mad!? Why are you telling this human everything that could mean our doom!?"

"Zim, she's my friend and the only one helping us right now!" Skir snapped, tearing his hand off her wrist as Liz offered a hand to help her to her feet. Skir glared at Zim. "Maybe you don't get it yet, Zim, but that could've been me! That's the other reason I ran away from Irk. I was deemed defective immediately when I was given my PAK, but the Control Brains wrote it off as some coding mistake that they thought would automatically fix itself. It didn't!" Skir panted for breath and then she started yelling again. "You should be feeling the same as me! You're defective too!"

Zim said nothing for a moment. Finally, when he opened his mouth to say something, there was a beeping coming from his monitor. "It's an incoming transmission from the Tallest!" He exclaimed.

Skir grabbed Liz's arm and darted underneath the computer, grabbing the ray gun as she did so. She looked up at Zim. "Whatever you do, don't let them know we're here!"

"You cannot tell me what to do!" Zim exclaimed, stopping when Skir shot him a glare.

"Listen, if the Tallest catch wind of what we're doing, it could mean our hides! Please, don't say a word!"

Zim nodded and activated the screen. "My Tallest!"

"Zim, have you had any luck in recruiting Skir to help you in conquering the Mimikians?" Red asked.

"Well, um…" His eyes ambly looked down towards Skir and Liz, the former giving him a look. Zim sighed and looked back at the Tallest again. "I have had no success in getting close to the Irken female. She is quite elusive."

Red groaned bitterly, sharing an annoyed look with Purple. "Yes. We know."

"What about the hoomans?" Purple asked. "Are they even aware of the enemy above their tall heads?" At that, Skir snickered, having seen the raised eyebrow Liz gave when she heard what Purple had said.

"The humans, as usual, are completely unaware of this threat." Zim said.

"Wow, seriously?" Li whispered, making Skir put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, winking and looking back at Zim, who had momentarily looked down at them, having heard Liz's words as well.

The Tallest, though, not hearing what had been muttered, shrugged. "Well, maybe that's good. It will mean their destruction soon enough." Red said.

"Did you get our last transport of resources to you?" Purple asked, stuffing a handful of popcorn that he'd grabbed into his mouth.

"Yes, Tallest!" Zim shouted, saluting, to which Skir only shook her head. "It's all right here. I am most pleased to say-"

"That's nice, Zim." Red cut him off, Zim clamping his mouth shut with a dejected sigh. "Let us know if the Mimkias make any more advances."

"I will not let you down, my Tallest!" Zim said, saluting again, the Tallest only giving him very fake grins.

"Don't let us down, Zim." Red said.

"Oh, and if you manage to get in contact with Skir, let us know!" Purple exclaimed. Zim nodded again and the transmission cut out. Skir exhaled slowly as she and Liz climbed out from underneath the screen.

"That was way to close for comfort." Skir said.

"No offense, but your leaders sound like complete morons." Liz said.

Skir laughed as Zim glared at Liz. "They are the greatest leaders ever, human Liz!" the older Irken exclaimed.

Skir chuckled as she said, "No they're not, Zim."

* * *

**I like the convo between the three of them there at the end. But will the Tallest find out what's really going on? Will Skir be able to live her new life in peace sometime? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
